


Молчаливый разговор

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen, Gercog



Category: Daredevil (TV), Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gercog/pseuds/Gercog
Summary: Джесс и Фрэнк и разговоры по душам





	Молчаливый разговор

Так они и познакомились: она входила в бар, чтобы налиться по самую макушку, найти себе свободные уши и крепкий член, а он из бара как раз вышел, потому что закончил в нем все свои дела, и нужно было уносить ноги, пока не приехала полиция.

— Эй, мисс, туда лучше не заходить, — сообщил он, преграждая ей путь.  
— Какого хрена, мистер? — поинтересовалась она и толкнула его плечом. На других это действовало безотказно, отлетали минимум на два шага все, кроме, разве что, Люка. А этот не шелохнулся даже, просто ухватил за плечо мозолистыми крепкими пальцами, сжал.  
— Лучше не заходить, — повторил он мрачно.

Потом, конечно, они подрались, потому что никто не смел говорить ей, куда ходить в этом городе, а он не хотел пускать ее туда, чтобы полиция, которая вот-вот приедет, не навесила на эту странную дамочку убийства, которые совершил он. Она оказалась сильной, как черт, на его стороне были годы опыта в горячих точках. Все окончилось предсказуемо: оба сбежали от полиции по крышам Адской Кухни, помогая друг другу, потому что нельзя иначе.

— Очень хотелось выпить, — сказала она, отдышавшись, мрачно глядя с крыши на город внизу. Тот в ночи казался даже красивым, живой драгоценностью, расцвеченной яркими огнями. Прятал всю свою грязь и мерзость в глубоких тенях.  
— Выпить не выход, — ответил он, немного подумав. — Никогда.  
— Да что ты вообще знаешь? — возмутилась она, потому что кто он такой, чтобы судить.  
— Достаточно, чтобы попробовать разные способы забытья и понять, что ни один не работает. Память и пахота во имя цели, вот что спасает от дыры в душе.  
— Пфф, скажешь тоже! — Она села напротив, прислонилась спиной к кирпичной трубе. — Дыра в душе... А если хуже, и этой души просто нет?  
— Это не про тебя, — возразил он. — Такие люди мертвы, даже если ходят и говорят. Ты не такая.  
— Откуда тебе-то знать?  
— Взгляд у тебя живой. Ну и пока мы дрались, ты материлась так смачно, как ни один мертвяк не сможет — для этого божья искра должна быть внутри.  
— Ладно, окей, предположим, душа есть, дыра есть, алкоголь не помогает. И что ты предлагаешь? Как прожить день до самого сна, если постоянно чувствуешь собственную омерзительность, а потом вставать утром с _ясной_ головой? Бухнуть помогает, отвлекает, знаешь ли. Эффективно и быстро.  
— Примерно как костер напалмом разводить. Тоже эффективно и быстро, только вместо джунглей выжженная пустыня потом. Сказать тебе, что помогает? Выговориться.  
Она молчала, смотрела в сторону. Воздух был промозглый и влажный, а шарф не спасал от холода, острыми иглами пронзающего горло.  
— Ну ладно, — сказала она наконец, — Предположим, ты прав. Но без алкоголя это тоже сложно: взять и начать изливать незнакомцу душу.

— А я и не имел ввиду выговориться вслух, — заметил он, и его улыбка вышла неожиданно грустной. — Выговориться молча — гораздо проще. Знаешь, я ведь пролежал в коме год. Как пришел в себя, хотелось орать и плакать, и говорить, и молиться, и материться, но я не мог. Трубка в горле, голосовые связки в говно, частичная атрофия мышц. Ко мне приходила медсестра, хорошая, опытная тетка, помогала с реабилитацией. И она как-то сказала: Фрэнк, я читаю все по твоим глазам, вижу, хочешь много сказать, так ты говори, мысленно, говори все, что хочешь, не подбирая слова и не стесняясь выражений, а я буду здесь, обещаю. Дикая мысль, но я попробовал, и знаешь? Сработало. Пробовал потом снова, когда один, и нихрена. Нужен человек, в которого можно молчать, и если у тебя такой есть, то все получится.

Он замолчал, и она молчала, смотрела в небо. Хотелось, чтобы как в детстве, небо было глубоким и темным. И в нем — тысячи звезд, а не десять бледных капель, едва видимых на фоне городского зарева. Хотелось снова домой, к маме и папе, и брату, и этот дурацкий геймбой — она бы отдала в этот раз, обязательно отдала, потому что не так он и важен, и почему из-за таких мелочей случается смерть? А если нельзя их вернуть, то, может быть, можно отмотать немного назад, и чтобы она тоже умерла вместе с ними, а лучше вместо них, потому что это она виновата, и никто другой. Но она выжила, и время в этой вселенной течет лишь вперед. Она осталась, и на ней ни царапины, она обрела суперсилу, но кому это нужно, и главное, зачем?

Она посмотрела на незнакомца по имени Фрэнк, молча спрашивая его: зачем? Он ответил на взгляд, чуть пожал плечами. Во всем есть смысл, говорили его глаза, нужно только понять, уловить его — тот запрос, что Вселенная посылает тебе. Понять, что она от тебя хочет и к чему готовит. Возможно, говорило само его тело — натренированное, крупное, в бессчетных шрамах на обнаженных руках, — все, через что мы прошли, все, что потеряли, вело нас туда, где мы сейчас, совсем не зря. Нам нужно быть здесь, со всем нашим опытом, и использовать прошлое как топливо для достижения цели с помощью навыков, что мы успели приобрести. Можно и по-другому, конечно: погрязнуть в борьбе с самим собой, утопить себя в алкоголе, одурманить наркотиками. Можно зациклиться на желании исправить прошлое, но вся фишка в том, что это невозможно: прошлое ушло, оставив нам только опыт.  
Опыт и цель.  
И она вдруг поняла, что он прав, какой бы банальной ни была эта правота. Мир не делится на «до» и «после». Жизнь — совокупность всех прожитых мгновений, хочешь ты этого или нет. Вернуться в детство она не может, но кривая дорога судьбы не зря привела ее сюда, наделив суперсилой, искорежив судьбу. Киллгрейв мертв, но с его смертью мир стал лишь немногим лучше, а значит, ее миссия еще не закончена. Новая цель ждет, и точно не на дне бутылки.

— Знаешь, помогло, — сказала она в предрассветное небо, разминая затекшую шею.  
— Мне тоже, — заверил он, поднимаясь на ноги, подавая ей руку, словно старый друг. — Как припрет, приходи, буду рад помолчать о наболевшем.  
— И как я тебя найду, загадочный призрак? — спросила она. Он подмигнул.  
— Ну ты же детектив, Джессика Джонс, не мне учить тебя твоей работе.  
— Эй, ты знал мое имя?  
— Конечно, я же не слепой. — Он улыбнулся так, словно удачно пошутил, но видимо, шутка была понятна здесь лишь ему одному. — До свидания.  
Он исчез, а она смотрела на то место, где он только что стоял, и улыбалась, складывая в голове имя, место и белый череп у него на футболке.  
— До свидания, Каратель, — произнесла одними губами и прыгнула с крыши.  
Приземлилась мягко, как кошка, и улыбнулась, позволив себе наконец насладиться собственной силой.


End file.
